comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ramjet (Seeker) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon Seeker. For the Mini-Con partner of Tidal Wave, see Ramjet (Mini-Con). What can really be said about someone whose only idea of strategy is to smash into things with his head? In Ramjet's defense he's specifically built to survive such midair collisions and his prey most definitely is not. The strategy can be frighteningly effective, since no one expects a fighter jet to ram them. Ramjet has a tendency to regard the sky as belonging only to him, and will frequently ram even neutral or friendly targets. Though he is built to take such hits, frequent collisions and crashes can still take their toll on his internal mechanisms. And yet, despite all of this, he's still convinced he's an evil genius. Some mechs never learn. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Ramjet's delusions of invulnerability and masochism cause him to overestimate his resistance to damage. His pride make shim refuse to admit it when this occurs, resulting in him sustaining severe damage rather than admitting he can't take it. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *''Leviathan'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Null-ray': one of the signature weapons of Starscream and the Seekers, the null-ray is capable of stopping any electrical device with one shot be it human or Transformer. *'Cluster bombs' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:White Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Red Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Seekers members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Leviathan crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters